1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lubrication systems, and more particularly to such systems for use in lubricating the transmission of automatic clothes washing machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic clothes washing machines normally include a transmission through which the agitator and the clothes basket are driven. The transmission provides for driving the agitator with an oscillating motion during the washing cycle and for driving the basket at a higher spinning speed during the spin cycle. Because of the number of engaging parts in such transmissions, and because of the desire for a relatively long period of trouble-free operation of the washing machine, it is necessary to provide dependable long term lubrication for the transmission.
It has been customary to provide such lubrication by immersing the entire transmission mechanism, including the several gears thereof, in a bath of oil or other liquid lubricant. This, of course, insures that all parts of the transmission are fully subjected to the action of the lubricant. However, such immersion of the moving parts of the transmission necessarily involves a substantial amount of oil. The rapidly escalating price of oil in recent times has substantially increased the cost of the oil required for such prior art-type lubrication systems. It has become increasingly important to provide a lubrication system which accomplishes the necessary lubrication of the transmission, but which requires significantly less oil.
The lubrication system of the present invention, by providing a novel pump and lubricant distribution system, has made it possible to obtain effective lubrication of all the moving parts of the transmission, while at the same time substantially reducing the amount of oil required. In the particular embodiment of the invention disclosed in this application, it has been found possible to reduce the amount of oil required to 35 to 40% of that previously needed.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide a lubrication system for the transmission of an automatic clothes washing machine which provides dependable lubrication over a long period of time.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a lubrication system which significantly reduces the amount of oil prevously required.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a lubrication system at a minimum of cost, consistent with dependable, long-life performance.